Struggle For Life
by MakBlaze6
Summary: Afters years of peace, the Subspace Army has once again risen in the World of Trophies. However, this time the fight was not in our heroes' favors. Many of the fighters had become imprisoned by the opposing forces, with only a few small groups of Smashers managing to survive. The only way to ensure their freedom was for them to fight. (Accepting OCs.)
1. Darkness

The night was silent, save for the piercing roar echoing through the forest.

_Escape._ That was the only thought in my mind.

Shaking my head, I ignored the roars, instead opting to take a turn deeper into the forest. It was quite possibly the only way I would be able to escape Ridley.

My plan to resurrect Pit had failed. Unfortunately, I had underestimated the security of the Trophy Prisons. Here I was thinking that the prison would just be a cage guarded by a couple of minor troops. Little did I know that the Corrupted themselves had come to protect the imprisoned trophies.

I had quickly taken another turn, spotting a small canyon and diving into it.

My legs gave out from under me as I hit the bottom, prompting a yell of pain from myself.

My eyes widened in realization at the thought of my death. This... This was a giant space dragon that was out there. What had given me the idea to rush blindly into there?

The thoughts coursing through my mind were promptly interrupted by a loud roar.

I shifted my gaze upwards, seeing the head of a giant dragon staring right at me.

Panic quickly began to course through me, yet only then did I realize something: Ridley couldn't fit.

A grin had begun to pass on my face. "What's the matter, fatty?" I chuckled. "Are you too big to fit the hole?"

The dragon roared in fury, again jamming it's head into the hole.

I fold my arms, still staring at it. "Hah. You're nothing but an oversized gecko."

I could feel the dragon's stare burning against my face. Yet only a few seconds later did I see the glowing orb forming between it's jaws.

"Oh. Right." I groan. "A gecko that can breathe fire."

I quickly dived away, narrowly dodging the plasma breath.

"Crap." It was then that I had realized that I stood no chance in the shelter. If I wanted to defeat Ridley, I was going to have to get out of the canyon.

That's actually easier done than said.

I quickly balled my hands into a fist.

_"Ventum!" _I yelled, feeling my weight suddenly disappear from within me. I quickly propelled myself from the ground, quickly exiting the canyon and landing in the clearing beside it.

My weight returning, I looked up toward the angered dragon. "Now THIS is an even fight..."

Ridley quickly swooped toward me, prompting me to roll away.

"_Ignis!_" I yelled, quickly bursting into flames and gliding toward the dragon.

I collide with it, the force propelling me backwards and back onto the ground.

"Hah, feel that?!" I chuckle. "It's the sound of your..."

I paused. Ridley didn't even get a scratch on him.

"Oh daaaaaaaaaammmi-!"

The space dragon swooped toward me, swiftly grabbing me and slamming me into the ground.

I feel the breath knocked out of my lungs, and my sight begins to become blurred. All I am able to see is a forming ball of light where Ridley's head is.

"Nooooooo... Not the... Plasma... Breath..." I gasp.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for my demise.

Yet not a second had passed before I had begun to hear a low hum.

I peeked open an eye, spotting a large clear circle forming in the sky. The circle was almost window-like. Crystalline. Clear. It was as if it was a screen.

Just as the circle had fully completed, a shadow had swiftly exited from the window.

Ridley ceased the formation of his plasma breath, instead focusing his attention on the new arrival.

It turned it's head in all directions, unable to spot the shadow. Eventually giving up, it focused it's attention back onto me. It cocked back it's head, opening it's jaws in an almost crazed manner. Crushing my skull in an attempt to finish me. Of course. It's happened far too much to many of the other rebels.

I close my eyes, awaiting the pain.

Yet my acceptance is interrupted by a loud metal slash.

My eyes open just in time to see the wave of Shadow Bugs flowing towards me.

I scream, quickly trying to pry myself from Ridley's grasp. Luckily, I am just strong enough to free myself.

"S-Sh-Shadow Bugs?! What the-?!" I mutter to myself.

I inspect the body of the fallen dragon once more, eventually putting two and two together.

"Wait... That Ridley.. Wasn't the real Ridley?" I ask myself.

"What did you expect?" I jump back, quickly darting my head toward the new voice. I eventually relax upon seeing who it is.

"A-Ah, Commander Shade, sir." I sigh. "T-T-Thanks for saving me back there..." Shade. Or at least that's what he goes by. Sakurai knows what he used to go by. He's one of the highest ranking rebels. Unlike a lot of the other... Colorful... Faces here, he prefers to wear black. A lot. And by that, I mean that he wears nothing but black armor. Yet he wasn't accepted into the Smash for his appearance. He was accepted due to his unique ability: that to create and manipulate portals. And that skill has saved his life and others' multiple times.

"I would not need to save you if you were not so reckless." He comes from an RPG, similarly to me. Unfortunately for him, his wasn't that lighthearted or adventurous like mine was. He tends to rely on swords, similarly to a lot of others Smashers. I, on the other hand, am unarmed.

I shake my head. "Look. After I managed to defeat Roy in that one match, I figured I was strong enough to work on my own..."

"That _match_ was a training session. Roy was holding back on you."

I open my mouth in protest, yet eventually close it. He was right. "I-I'm sorry... I got... I got a bit carried away, okay?"

Shade shakes his head. "A little 'carried away'?" he frowns. "You almost died. And Sakurai forbid I have had that happen enough."

He turns around toward the other side of the clearing. "Look, now is not the time for a chat. We must return to the headquarters before reinforcements come." Shade holds an open palm out toward the clearing, a doorway-sized hole eventually forming in front of him. He turns toward me. "Come."

I nod, watching him step into the portal. Just as I reach it, I look back toward the decaying figure of Ridley.

_How has the Subspace Army become so powerful?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! A story I feel a bit more proud of! I'm glad of what I've accomplished so far!**

**Oh, and if the summary didn't already say it: This is a SYOC story... Sort of. It's not required. I can make OCs without your submissions. But your ideas would probably help a lot more.**

**Anyways, this is the basic form. PM me about it, or if you don't have an account, just write your character as a review.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species (Could even be a new Pokemon, if you want it to. If made up, specify.):**

**Appearance:**

**Age/Year of Origin:**

**(Optional) Genre of Origin:**

**Personality (the more detailed the better):**

**Abilities:**

**I want some variety and creativity, preferably.**

**I also could have optional villain OCs, though I would not have as many of those.**

**But yeah. This story is really something I may have some fun with. It may very well be a nice refresher that will get me back into writing.**


	2. Dawn

**A/N: Alright. I got a few OCs now. That's good. So... This chapter is to introduce some of them while I wait for more.**

**Really. I'm not strict on acceptance guidelines. At all. If you filled out the form, then your character is almost guaranteed to be accepted.**

** The characters are still really interesting, regardless. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I felt a dizziness pass through my skull as I exited the portal.<p>

No matter how many times I passed through them, that feeling of sickness was not easy to get used to. Yet, apparently Shade has had enough practice to get used to the feeling. Tsk. I don't even think he's ever told anyone how long he's had his abilities.

As I feel my awareness return, I gaze about the room around me. The training hall: a place where we train our recruits. Or, at least where we would have. The growing Subspace Army has left significantly less amounts of newcomers than usual. Now, we're lucky to get just one.

"Ooh! Shade! Ariston! You guys are back!" I simply blink as a short girl runs up to us, one with curly brown hair tied together with a red ribbon, and a red and white striped shirt. She also has light brown skin and freckles. "I was worried sick about you guys!" she sighs.

"There is no need to worry, Cheyenne. We are both fine." Shade mutters. He turns his head slightly toward me. I can't really see through his mask, yet I am almost positive he is glaring at me.

Cheyenne is a character originating from the Earthbound, or Mother, series. While I did not know very much about her past, I did know that she was from the same hometown as Ness, traveling with him on one of his journies. I say 'one of', because it was not the original one that she was a part of. While I do not know the specifics, Cheyenne was from a supposed remake of the original Earthbound, included as a new party member. Or maybe it was some sort of reboot. I myself am not positive, yet she was definitely important enough to join Smash.

"Look." I mutter. "I already told you, I thought I was strong enough to take them."

Shade grumbles. "And I already told **you.** You have been told dozens of times of the dangers of Trophy Prisons. We have already lost many fighters to their security forces, and we do not need to lose you either."

I just roll my eyes and look the other way, prompting an awkward silence.

"So... I managed to get some new movies from Anna..." Cheyenne tries to break the silence. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to watch them with us..."

"I cannot. I have to work on battle tactics." Shade says, before opening a portal. Just before entering, he turns his head toward me. "Do not do anything foolish, Ariston."

Cheyenne and I blink as the portal eventually closes. She then turns her head toward me. "What about you?" she asks.

I groan. "Sorry Chey. I would, but I'm exhausted from that battle. Go see if Peach wants to watch one with you." I slowly pace toward the door, reaching out for the doorknob.

I quickly flinch in pain, looking over to spot a now open wound on my red shirt. The adrenaline must have kept me from noticing.

"Allow me to fix that." An elven girl with braided blue hair walks up to me. She has leather armor over a bright green tunic, with leather gauntlets covering both of her hands.

"GAH!" I jump up, once again cringing at the pain. "Varali! Please! Don't sneak up on my like that." I shake my head, lifting up my hand and holding it out to her.

She takes off one of her gauntlets, before placing her hand over my wound.

I stand and watch as the cut slowly closes. As it completely heals, Varali takes her hand off of my wound.

"Th-Thanks." I mutter.

"It is no problem." she mutters, before turning around and exiting the room.

Varali is a rather unusual girl. She is 17, originates from a Tactical RPG, and apparently has a sort of tragic past. Logically, she isn't very open about it. Heck, she doesn't even talk to anyone that much, save for Shade and a couple of others. But she has a sort of power to damage or heal people using her mind.

That being said, I can't help but think that her choice of clothing reminds me of someone. I'm not positive who, though.

I sigh, finally opening the door. I step into the hall, yet not before bumping into something else.

I look up at the large figure above me.

"K-Kyoreki." I mutter to the large Landorus standing above me.

"I see you have returned." I feel his eyes burning through me. "Do you still feel so fond of your choice?"

Kyoreki is a Landorus. A rather unusual one, at that. He has the appearance of a regular member of his kind, though he has a lantern on the edge of his tail, a blue scarf around his neck, and Japanese prayer beads around his wrist.

Now, his inclusion is a bit puzzling to me. I had been told by many that his actual species was introduced in one of the older generations of Pokemon, which causes me to question how he was included. He is supposedly a special form of Landorus, his presence made popular by his inclusion in various games and episodes in the television show.

As for his personality... It is... Intimidating. Like. Really. I don't understand. Everyone else I know says that he's really nice, yet... Yet he just always seems to strict and cold around me.

Now, I'm not the most likeable guy ever. I'm lucky Shade puts up with me, yet I still don't see why he is always so angry with me.

"N-No. I'm not feeling so good about my idea." I mutter, avoiding eye contact with him.

Kyoreki nods. "Shade was right, Ariston. It was foolish for you to get so cocky about your actions."

I shake my head. "Yes... I already got the talk from Shade. I just want to lie down right now."

He stares at me. "Fine." He eventually mutters. He seemingly vanishes from thin air, leaving space for me to get back down the hall.

I am honestly not sure of his arsenal of abilities. It's pretty diverse, though.

A groan escapes my lips as I reach my door. I turn the handle, tumbling into my room and onto my bed.

"Relaxation..." I mutter. "Finally."

I close my eyes, the comfort of sleep quickly overtaking me.

* * *

><p><em>"H-Help... Me..."<em>

I feel my head subconsciously rise up.

"W-What? Who said that?"

I see a glimmer of white appear in front of me, followed by a second voice.

_"You must..."_

My eyes dart around my surroundings. There is nothing but a sea of black.

_"Free us..."_ a new voice mutters.

My eyes widen as a barrage of pleas storm my brain.

_"You can do it."_

_"Please..."_

_"I have my faith..."_

_"C'mon!"_

The amount of voices overwhelms me, yet I start to feel a wave of energy go through me.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_ one voice booms over the rest.

I look forward, the white glimmer reappearing again.

I blink. Only then do my eyes widen in horror.

For that was not a simple light.

I turn around, quickly darting in the other and dashing away.

"_Ignis!_" I yell.

Nothing happens.

I panic, pushing my strength.

I look over my shoulder, spotting the large purple expanse pushing it's way toward me. I feel it's pull slowly tugging at my back.

The strength of the pull increases, eventually starting to pull me backwards.

I feel my feet pulled out from under me.

The void of Subspace quickly begins to swallow me.

And just as the darkness fully envelops me, I spot Shade, standing away and staring at me.

I try to reach my hand out, yet am pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Minor plot stuff.**

**Please, though. I need more OCs. To the reviewers that wanted to put in OCs. Go ahead. Send me the ideas. I am fine with them!  
><strong>

**Oh, and to the people whose OCs I did include, did I mostly get them right? I want to be sure I am not changing your characters too much, if at all. I could go back and edit the chapter, if I wrote them wrong.  
><strong>

**And to SANZOKU-RASSHU, yeah. I sort of had to give Kyoreki some of special ability. I opted for ninja-like disappearing, though any ideas from you wouldn't hurt either. (I'm also still waiting for that backstory.)**

**Anyways, keep the submissions flowing. I like as much diversity as possible.**


	3. Meeting

**A/N:Agh! So many OC's! So little time! Oh, and sorry for taking so long for this chapter. I would have had it up sooner, but I had school and other things taking up a lot of my time. It does not help that I procrastinate, either...  
><strong>

**To Ken the Cat:**

**I would accept that OC... But... But... Omnitrix? A lot of things about those origins and abilities seem to be really pushing it. Maybe change up the OC a bit, and I could accept, but overall, he seems rather Stu-ish at the moment.  
><strong>

**As for you, Zeno, your character has been accepted.**

**But yeah. I have gotten so many characters. It's going to take a couple of chapters to get these characters introduced. I'm going to need to put OC submissions on a temporary hold if I want to ever be able to safely update this again. But don't worry. I'll accept some more when I get all of the current OCs into the story.  
><strong>

**And forgive me if there is spotlight bias here. Some characters are a lot easier to write and work with than others, although all of the characters are very good.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Third Person<em>

* * *

><p>"Shall I put this meeting to order?" Shade mutters.<p>

The three other residents nod.

"Anyways, what are we going to discuss?" A a man with shaggy white hair asks.

He is very human-like, with a purple t-shirt and black hoodie, with jeans.

"We are here to discuss battle tactics, Cosmic." Varali explains. "If we want to retrieve any of the fighters, let alone break into a Trophy Prison, we are going to need to make a plan."

Cosmic is a Zaron, a powerful race of human-like creatures with the ability to manipulate certain elements. He was originally just a normal one of his kind, but one day ended up in a battle against some spirits. Catching him of guard, one of them ended up possessing him. This caused him to contract a disease that results in him randomly losing control over himself.

"Yes." agrees Shade. "We have lost far too many fighters, and are losing territory at a negative rate. Our first plan is to retake the Trophy Prison North of The Lake.

Kyoreki blinks. "That is the one containing Samus, correct?"

Shade nods again. "Indeed. So first, we are going to need to have a group of people at the-!"

"Agh! Wait! Stop! I'm starting to get a headache again..." Cosmic groans.

The others' eyes widen in alarm.

"Here." Shade opens his palm, a portal opening beside him. "Get in. This will lead into the bunker. You can wait out the spirit in there."

"T-Thanks... I'm sorry about this..." Cosmic rushes into the portal, with Shade immediately closing it behind him.

"Anyways..." he sighs. "We are going to need two groups. One of them is going to contain a few swift fighters, and is going to act as a diversion to distract some of the security. There is meanwhile going to be a second, larger group to take out the remaining forces."

Shade turns toward a table in the center of the room. He points toward a particular corner of the map, toward a large lake. "I will be leading the main forces."

The Varali and Kyoreki nod.

"Kyoreki, you will be leading the diversion team. I will need you to gather these people as well." Shade hands a list to the Landorus.

He nods. "Yes, commander. I will gather the troops immediately."

The Landorus blinks away, leaving only two others in the room.

"I am rather amazed." Varali smiles. "How on in the world did you get Kyoreki to treat you with such respect?"

Shade blinks. "In all honesty, I have not a clue. He is rather strict to everyone else. Especially considering that he is a former warlord."

She laughs, her gaze going down toward the map. "So... Why do you always have that mask on?"

Shade groans. "Varali. I have already told you. This is a tactical meeting for the upcoming battle, not a time to discuss how much you want to see what my face looks like."

The elf shrugs. "A woman can dream, can she not?"

"Then dream on. You won't be seeing my face any time soon." Shade gives a subtle smile. "Anyways, you are on the main division. I need you to help arrange a meeting for later today."

"Yes sir." she nods, before opening the door and leaving the room.

As the door closes behind her, he turns back toward the map in front of him. "I will need to have someone that attacks quickly in case I see any Floows..."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ariston<strong>_

* * *

><p>My eyes quickly open in panic as I rise from my bed, drenched in sweat.<p>

"Whoa, whoa! Ariston, what happened?!"

I direct my gaze to the man next to me.

He has medium-length spiky brown hair with green eyes. He also has a blue hoodie and ripped jeans. The backpack and the armed belt are the things that identify his role as a Pokemon trainer.

"Gah... Toby... It's fine.." I gasp. "Just... A weird nightmare..."

Toby, or Tobias, is, of course, a Pokemon trainer. We joined in the same Smash iteration, although I had never really learned of the circumstances of his inclusion. Oh, and he also happens to be one of my best friends. And my roommate.

He has four Pokemon: A Blastoise, Togekiss, Gallade, and a Whimsicott.

"Alright. That's good. I thought you were dying for a second." I groan, laying back down and rolling onto my side. "Anyways, what's for breakfast."

"Oh. I think Zed was supposed to cook today. So... Nothing to eat today."

I sigh. "Fine. I guess we'll have to make it ourselves."

I climb out of my bed, before walking with Toby out of the room.

Pounding can be heard from the door across from us. Unlike many of the other doors, this one is made of a solid iron.

"Oh. That's probably Cosmic again." Toby sighs. "He really needs to see a doctor."

I laugh. "We've already tried. Every doctor we used ended up becoming a pile of ashes."

Toby shudders, earning a slight cringe from me. Right. Toby is afraid of fire. He was attacked by a Charizard once when he was younger.

And that is also one of the many reasons that myself and a lot of the other Smashers neglect using their fire powers when near him.

And that is also the reason I am afraid of the time when we rescue Charizard from the Trophy Prison.

We are greeted by Cheyenne as we turn toward the mess hall.

"Hey guys. You seen Shock?"

I blink. "Cheyenne. No. Do not even think about trying to take her shopping again."

"It's okay, Ariston. The wounds from last time _healed._"

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen Shock hit anyone that hard before." Toby chuckles.

"Yeah, right? But I have to get through to her somehow. Surely she wants to bond with people."

"That 'she' is a twenty year-old man that got trapped in the body of a cyborg teenage girl. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to go shopping." I mutter.

Shock Nimbus has a rather interesting backstory... I would go into greater detail about her, but I would rather save that introduction for later.

"Well, some people are different..." she mutters. "But whatever. Can you just tell me where she is?"

"She was sitting in the training room with Luna, I think." Toby points farther down the hall.

"Okay! Thanks!" Cheyenne grins and runs down the hall.

"Dude. You did not just do that." I gape.

"Do what?"

"You literally just directed Cheyenne to Shock and Luna. Oh, and you know how Luna gets when her sparring is interrupted."

"Oh dear Sakurai, what have I done?" Toby gasps.

We both turn toward the training hall, walking quickly in an attempt to catch up to Cheyenne.

We eventually reach the training hall, only to see Shock and Luna caught in fierce combat.

Toby and I spot Cheyenne silently sitting on a nearby bench, and we both sit next to her to observe the fighters.

Shock is, as explained earlier, a formerly male magical cyborg girl. She has poofy metallic silver hair wrapped in pigtails, and a light blue and white dress. Shock also has a poofy skirt and sleeves. Did I mention that she hates her clothes? The only reason that she wears them is because they are incredibly durable.

She joined Smash along with many of the other new franchises, with Shock representing a Third Person Shooter series.

Luna, on the other hand, is from a veteran series. Legend of Zelda, to be exact. And she also happens to be the daughter of Link and Zelda. Luna has chest-length light blue hair, combined with a blue dress and two red-feathered Phoenix tails. Said Phoenix tails allow us to read her emotions, as they react accordingly. She has a sapphire crown as well. Her appearance usually changes depending on if she is in battle or not. In battle, she has an Indigo cape and red-jeweled sort of pendant, while outside of it she has simply a white-gold diamond pendant.

And did I mention that she is the current wielder of the Triforce of Courage?

But yeah, she is one of the Smashers that has been around longer than me.

I shake my head, changing my focus toward the fight in front of me.

Luna thrusts with her Rapier, with Shock quickly shielding in defense. The cyborg rolls behind, firing a large burst of electricity from her palm.

The electricity strikes Luna, who is pushed back a little. However, this does not stop her from jumping above Shock and attempting to to slash her from above.

The cyborg rolls out of the way, leaving Luna defenseless for a moment. She takes advantage of those opening, rushing toward Luna and whacking her with her gunwrench (Which is basically what it is). This sends Luna flying toward the other end of the ring, narrowly close to the edge.

I see her barely mutter something under her breath, yet she does not lose focus and looks up toward Shock. Luna is obviously getting tired. Shock rushes toward the princess with the intention of finishing her off.

Just as the gunwrench is about to make contact with her, Luna shields herself. The weapon bounces off of the shield, leaving Shock gazed for a short moment.

Luna uses this opportunity to grab her opponent. She quickly throws her off of the edge of the ring, before jumping into the air to follow her.

The princess attempts to knock her away, yet Shock manages an air-dodge just at the right moment.

This gives the cyborg just enough time to get above Luna and whack her downwards.

This sends her barreling toward the ground, and consequently causes her to lose.

**"SIMULATION ENDING"** a computerized voice booms through the room.

The field dissipates, instead reforming into a rather large room.

"That was quite the match." Luna stops to catch her breath. "I thought for a second that I had finally gotten you."

"In your dreams, Luna." Shock laughs. "It'll take more than a bit of air stunts to get rid of me.

"That was a great match, guys!" Cheyenne beams. "I screamed whenever you managed that perfect meteor!"

"And we were there..." Toby mutters. I nod, rubbing my ear in pain.

"Oh, and that reminds me!" Cheyenne turns toward Shock. "You want to go shopping?"

"No." Shock says, her face not even changing expression.

"What? Why not?!"

"I've told you a thousand times. I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"But... Don't you want to wear a different dress?"

"Ugh." Shock groans. "Don't remind me. If it was up to me, I wouldn't be wearing this thing. But I'm stuck with it, so don't bother me about it.

"Oh... Fine." Cheyenne groans.

"Don't be upset about it." Luna smiles. "If you want, I'll go with you."

"Really? Thanks Luna!" Cheyenne giggles.

I turn my head toward Toby, who simply stares with a straight face. "Why are we here, again?"

He shrugs. "Not a clue, but at least that match was pretty-!"

"Yo."

Everyone in the room stops and turns toward the new arrival.

"Ah, hey there Zed. Shouldn't you be making breakfast?" I deadpan.

"Oh, that reminds me. I forgot to piss in yours."

Zed Phobo is weird. Very weird. He wears a bright red mask, a red robe, and a black and red-tipped scarf. Oh, did I mention he's a jerk? He is. Basically, think of any negative word and you an safely apply it to him. But he isn't evil or anything. Yet he does like to pretend that he is. But yeah. I have not a clue what is up with him.

He came from a third party MMO riot game, and has a lot of valuable skills in and out of battle. Whether it be cooking or masterful stealth. But he's pretty lazy, so you would have to be lucky to ever experience how good his cooking is.

"Anyways, is there a real reason you're here?" I ask.

"Oh, right. Varali wanted me to tell you that there is a meeting going on in about five minutes."

"And you are telling us now?"

"Yes."

I roll my eyes. "You know what, let's just go."

* * *

><p>Myself and the others arrive in the meeting room, with many of the Smashers already there.<p>

Shade and the other higher-ups are standing in the middle, talking amongst themselves.

As the entirety of us get seated, the other higher-ups sit, leaving Shade the only one standing.

"Smashers, rebels, I have gathered you here to make an announcement- we are to storm a Trophy Prison in three days."

There are a few gasps in the room, followed by a monotonous chatter echoing through the room.

"There are currently two groups that are to be going. One group will be a sort of diversion group, in which we need only the fastest fighters." Shade pulls out two sheets of paper. "A second group, one that is much larger, will storm the Trophy Prison while the enemy forces are separated. A small handful of fighters will stay behind."

He looks down at on of the sheets. "Anyways... These are the people that are to be in the diversion group."

Shade reads through the list, passing over each name. "Ariston." he eventually says.

...Wait, are you kidding me? Why can't I be in the main group?!

Shade reaches the bottom of the list. "And now for those to be in the main group. If your name is not mentioned, then you are to remain here."

Among the notable names in the diversion group were myself, Zed, Luna, and Kyoreki.

People in the main group included Varali, Toby, and Shock.

"Well this sucks..." I mutter under my breath.

"Tell me about it..." Cheyenne agress. "I'm not even allowed to go to the battle."

"Well what do you expect? You're an Earthbound character. You look like a little kid."

"I'm thirteen! And besides, Lucas and Ness were little, look how good they did!"

"Well they were-! Wait-!" I pause, refocusing my attention toward Shade again.

"... And that is what we are going to do. I am not going to repeat it, so if you have any questions, ask somebody else in your group."

"Darn it Cheyenne." I groan. "You made me miss the instructions.

"Oops." she mutters. "At least _I_ didn't have to hear them."

After Shade closes the meeting, he leaves the stage.

Three days. That is plenty of time.

In the meantime, I may as well practice some of my skills.

I climb out of my seat, turning and leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the one month wait. Was that chapter adequate enough? I managed to write it after I got the motivation again.  
><strong>

**Anyways, give feedback in reviews. I'll include other new characters in the next chapter.**

**Also, I've decided to list the OCs and their owners. Or at least the currently revealed ones.**

**Ariston-** Me

**Shade-** Me

**Cheyenne-** PepperMentShock

**Varali-** bookwormsrule

**Kyoreki-** SANZOKU-RASSHU

**Cosmic-** LeafyLucario64

**Tobias "Toby" Chance-** Kurono-Angel

**Shock Nimbus-** Ogrespi

**Luna-** TwilightSunWolf537

**Zed Phobo-** yamibakura098

**Once again, I'm sorry if I got the character wrong or neglected to include yours. This is the reason that I would prefer feedback.**

**Oh, and more OC's. Now that I have some of them introduced, I have more room to accept again.**


End file.
